


Games Replicators Play

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e17 Reckoning (2), F/M, Gen, Mind Games, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Replicator Carter has Daniel Jackson and tries to convince him to join her. Takes place during the season 8 episode Reckoning Pt 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games Replicators Play

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very explicit, but trigger warnings for those uncomfortable with the way the Replicators would stick their hands in people's heads and invade their thoughts.

> Do you really think I am that different from Samantha Carter?
> 
> \-- Replicator Carter in Reckoning Part 2

“Daniel, why do you continue to resist?”

“Ah, because you’re an evil machine?”

He took a deep breath when she smirked at him. “So, Daniel, tell me, why didn’t you and Samantha ever get together?”

“She’s like a sister to me. I don’t see her like that.”

“Really? You don’t find her attractive? Never had any naughty dreams?”  She extended her hand into his head once again and scoured his thoughts.

Daniel squirmed as memories and dreams sped past. Daniel had never entertained any serious romantic thoughts towards Sam, but she was an extremely beautiful and intelligent woman. Half the galaxy harbored those kind of thoughts for her. He grimaced when she lingered on a racy voyeuristic fantasy involving Sam and Jack.

“Naughty, naughty Daniel. So you prefer to watch her with him than to be with her yourself? Or maybe you secretly have a thing for him? Is that why you never got together with her?”

“Jack is my best friend. I could never get involved with someone he was in love with.”

“Do you think he would act as honorably if the shoe were on the other foot?”

Daniel snickered, “You said yourself that her memories and emotions are not meaningless to you. Then you know the one she really loves.”

“And that doesn’t bother you? That she’d choose him over you? You’re smarter, younger, and after all these years in the field, just as brawny. You’ve always been the one to pick up the pieces when things go badly. What makes him so deserving?”

“He makes her happy.”

“Really? Then why aren’t they together?”

“Because the regulations forbid it. They take their oaths very seriously. I’ve no doubt that one day they will find a way to be together.”

“Are the regulations also what keep you and Jack apart?”

“What!? No! Jack is my best friend. And I certainly don’t see him that way.”

“You don’t think he’s attractive?”

“He’s not my type.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Why the obsession with Jack? Oh. Of course.”

“Whatever it is you think you know, you’re wrong.”

“No. I don’t think so. You said it yourself, Sam’s memories and emotions mean something. And in the case of Jack, it’s the one thing in the universe you can’t have.”

She smirked, “But I can.” She transformed nearby replicator blocks into the shape of Jack O’Neill.”

“On the surface he may look and sound like Jack, but that is definitely not Jack.”

She blasted the blocks apart and shoved her hand in Daniel’s forehead again. This time it wasn’t about information. She wanted to hurt Daniel. She looped through his memories of all the times that Jack and Sam were injured.

Daniel had no idea how long she tortured him, but his head was throbbing with the worst migraine imaginable when she finally pulled her hand out of his head.

“So, are you ready to join me?”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why are you so eager for me to agree to join you? You’re only going to kill me anyway once you have what you want.”

“You’re what I want, Daniel.”

He laughed. “No. But nice try. What exactly do you want?”

“To make them suffer.”

“How?”

“Well, how do you think she’ll feel when she discovers I’ve been torturing you? Do you think she’ll be able to convince herself that you knew it wasn’t her and that she didn’t have all that darkness within her? Remember she’s been where you are Daniel, but with Fifth. Do you not think she would trade places with you? And Jack. What would he be willing to sacrifice? What if the choice was left with him? Which of you would he choose to remain here with me, at my mercy, if I had any.”

“I think they would both kick your ass.”

“Feel like testing that theory, Daniel?”

He thrust out his chin, “Give it your best shot.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trope bingo fill for Mind Games  
> Hurt/Comfort bingo fill for abuse  
> Gen Prompt bingo fill for Enemies


End file.
